Old Dog, New Tricks
by apainchaud
Summary: Jack gets a visit from someone he does not want to see. Can the Doctor stop Jack's melt down and snap him out of it?


Gwen had heard stories of something Jack called Time Lord fury, but no-one had ever warned her about Jack Harkness fury. The immortal man had finally snapped and in his path was a man Gwen did not recognize, but assumed was a man Jack used to always talk with just a hint of sarrow and love. Now though she was frozen in place as Jack's fists pounded into the body of someone she had once had the pleasure finally seeing on the hub screeen. He had saved them that time. Only then Jack was still so respectful. This time it was faded. Jack had grown cold and hard. She shut her eyes and screamed at Jack as his boot landed a kick into the other mans rib cage. It echoed with the blue box making noise.

"Fuck you Doctor, seriously how could you even show you're face here now!" Jack spit at him. The Doctor winced as Jack pulled him up and hit him again. In the long run the Doctor was tougher then he looked. He would have bruises but nothing would be broken. He moaned as Jack hit him near the kidneys. He refused to hit him back. He deserved this. He deserved to be in-front of Jack's wrath for everything he had not been able to stop right from the day he turned immortal till now.

Gwen pulled her gun now. She was trembling. Jack couldn't even hear her anymore. His rants and shouting were out of control. Her heart was breaking and her stomach wanted heave. With a sob she went to pull the trigger before someone stopped her. Gasping she was surprised to see a brown trench coat whip around as it's figure went forward at Jack, her gun was laying on the pavement. With one swift move his knee met with the side of Jack's rib cage. Jack hit the ground with a groan and Gwen could see something had been broken. The immortal went to come back at his attacker before everything seemed to finally slow down.

"If you want someone to fight with Jack, how about you and I have a go" The man grabbed the front of Jacks coat and pulled him up close to his face. The look was so intense and so angry. Jack's face twisted into something like shame and then went blank. He dropped Jack roughly back into the ground. The Captain suddenly looked like nothing but a small child as Gwen rushed over and pulled him close, her lips leaving warm soft kisses on his tear stained cheeks. Reaching down the raged Time Lord gently lifted the other man up against him.

"Are you alright?" Leaning in heavily the older Time Lord nodded.

"Been better" He chuckled softly, "Bit sore but I'll live" Sighing the younger Time Lord lifted his other self into a sitting position against the TARDIS door. Both men now stared at Jack who still hadn't moved. Ten ran his fingers through his hair when about to go over when Eleven stopped him. Pushing himself up Eleven stumbled his way towards Jack as Ten pulled Gwen away. He pulled the distraught woman into a hug, her face buried in his coat. Bending down on his knees the beaten man raised Jack's chin to lock eyes with him. Tears began streaming down Jack's face. A smile formed on Eleven's lips as he moved inches from Jack's face.

"My beautiful Captain. My immortal child of time..." He cupped the other mans face with his hands that were unfamiliar to the other man. He heard the broken sound from the depths of Jack's despair as it pushed past his lips. Running his thumb along them he felt the other man tremble from within the old war coat. Gwen now watched them as she squeezed the other Doctor's hand. He flinched at first but then squeezed back. The wind seemed colder as he watched them. He wasn't sure why the TARDIS had called him here but when he answered the call he had been glad to help. Obviously the men in front of him were from a time he had yet to experience. His hearts still twinged in guilt though for whatever it was he would end up doinJack gently reaches up shaking like a jack hammer that won't shut off. He lets his fingers touch the Doctor's temple and as he does the Doctor leans towards him. Pulling Gwen backwards into the shelter of the TARDIS she never takes her eyes off the two men in front of her through the open door. The sky opens up like it cannot contain it's sorrow, almost as if it feels all the pain bubble out from the old souls before her. Their kiss breaks Gwen's heart and she is pretty sure it's doing the same to the man who's hand is still on her back. The rain falls against them the Doctor pulls the front of Jack's coat closer too him. The rain feels calming and to the Doctor, fitting as he holds the broken man in his arms. Jack's arms come up and encircle the Doctor, the heat from their kisses evident as they pull apart and stare at one another. Jack is struggling to say something but the Doctor embraces Jack as close too him as possible. From where they stand Jack's wounds are suddenly so visible. The Doctor just takes all of it. Stroking Jacks hair and leaving soft kisses against the other men's forehead as he nuzzles against him in comfort. Everything he wished he could have done before and just could never bring himself to do. Eleven wonders if his younger self is jealous.

"Jack..." The immortal man raises his head as his breathing calms down. So softly the Doctor wipes the tears from his eyes, "I.." He searches Jack's eyes desperately for a moment before he swallows roughly, "You know I'll always love you too right?" The shock makes Jack nearly puke as his whole face turns pale. Eleven cringes at first and Ten's eyes burn into the back of his skull. He knows the other man can feel everything inside of himself. It's like a mirror only one side is denial and the other is just tired of always ending up alone. He is so very much alone now. He is nearly 2000 and he wasted so much of it on the cloud after River was gone. Almost a 1000 years of loneliness and stubborn grief, all he had to do was find Jack.

"I love you too" His voice is so small and soft, it send shivers through the Timelords hearts, "I just need you so much...and-" Hes cut off as the Doctor captures him in a kiss. It radiates from somewhere deep within him and as images of Rose and River flash inside his memories, they don't hurt somehow. They no longer feel like the piercing knife they once had. Jack returns the kiss this time with something almost hungry and forgotten about. Images of Estelle, John, Angelo, Ianto and Gwen when he was too late to tell her flash before Jack's eyes. He loves some more then other's but none as much as this lonely God, the only person who could ever understand Jack's grief, anger, bitterness and sorrow.

Gwen turns to the other man who is now trying not to look at them. His face says more then words ever could. Reaching up she lays her lips against his cheek. Turning towards her, she can feel his eyes read her like an open book. He knows that this woman is just like Rose is too him for Jack. He smiles softly,

"Tea?" Gwen nods and he offers his elbow. It's what Jack would do. They stroll off into the TARDIS kitchen.

In the rain two men land against a blue police box door gasping for air. Jack feels giddy as his back aches against the wood panel, the Doctor nuzzled into the crock of his neck. They snog and Jack's knees go weak, his breath never seems to return before it happens again.

"I need you" and Jack nods slowly. His stomach in knots and suddenly feeling very vulnerable and unsure. "Come with me. 3 days tops. Just please... let me show you" Jack's heart races but he nods. The TARDIS doors fly open and the Doctor pins Jack against the console. With the hit of a switch their moving and there is a rush Jack cannot explain. He moans against the console under the Doctor's feather like touches and kisses. Finishing a Jammy dodger, Ten shakes his head and Gwen looks up the smile on his lips.

"I guess an old dog can learn new tricks"


End file.
